


Tonight

by ChidiREa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Gerard, M/M, Smut, lowkey fluffy but not really, there needs to be more bottom Gerard Piqué
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiREa/pseuds/ChidiREa
Summary: Sergio and Gerard have a fun night.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me constructive criticism!!

Sergio’s hand roughly shoved Gerard on the plush bed. The sheets wrinkling as Gerard squirmed to look up at Sergio, short puffs of breath escaping his mouth. Gerard’s eyes completely focused on Sergio.

Sergio clambered on top of Gerard, lips pressing harshly against Gerard’s neck. Gerard’s eyes shutting as he whined beneath him, the whine itself was high pitched and needy. Gerard didn’t even know that his voice could go that high. Sergio unlatched his lips from Gerard’s neck, chuckling at him.

“Does that feel good?” Sergio asked, his voice deep and gravely. Gerard couldn’t even see him but the could feel the smug grin that was resting on Sergio’s face.

Gerard chose not to respond, instead leaning up and grabbing Sergio’s face to press his plush lips against the others lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, Sergio’s eventually winning. Gerard could feel his cheeks deepening in a red color.

“How about we get out of these clothes first before anything,” muttered Gerard after pulling away. Sergio didn’t respond but seemed to agree with him as he started peeling off his shirt. Gerard quickly started to get undressed, throwing his clothes off the side of the bed into a pile. 

“After all this time and I’m still confused of how I managed to catch a fish like you,” Sergio breathed out, his brown eyes focused on memorizing every little detail of Gerard again as he pushed Gerard back onto his back on the bed. 

“Pure luck,” said Gerard, a smile spreading across his face. His arms wrapped around Sergio’s neck, pulling them closer. 

Sergio leaned over Gerard, hand searching for the lube and condom located in the drawer in the bedside table. After a successful find, leaned back over to Gerard. 

“Do you want me to stretch you or do you got it?” asked Sergio, fingers playing with the cap of the lube.

“I can do it” said Gerard as he took the bottle of lube away from Sergio’s hands and opened it. 

After he poured a generous amount on his fingers, he closed the bottle and set it to the side. He reached down and circled his rim slowly before pushing a finger in. Gerard gasped, back arching slightly. Even after how much he’s done this, he still can’t get over the feeling.

After a short amount of time, he slid another finger in. Moaning softly as he started to stretch and scissor his entrance. At 3 fingers, Gerard was panting heavily and moaning at the pleasure when he found his prostate. 

Sergio leaned back on his haunches, enjoying the show unfolding before him. He grabbed the lube and the condom laying next to Gerard. He jerked off his cock slowly for a bit, eyes lazily watching Gerard pleasure himself. He tore open the condom packet and rolled it onto his cock. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and spread lube all over his cock.

After a while of watching, Sergio finally decided Gerard was ready and grab Gerard’s hand, stilling his movements. Gerard let out a high pitched whine at the loss of pleasure, propping himself up onto one elbow to watch what Sergio was going to do. 

Sergio dragged Gerard hand out of his hole, Gerard’s breath hitching at the loss of semi fullness. Sergio then brung the hand up to his mouth, licking off parts of Gerard’s fingers. 

“You taste good,” said Sergio after a little bit, winking at Gerard. The blush on Gerard’s cheeks spread to the top of his ears.

“Sergio! I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me now-“ Gerard’s impatient voice was cut off by Sergio.

“Okay! Okay! I get what you mean!”

“Good.”

Sergio grabbed one of Gerard’s legs and heaved it over his shoulder. He reached down and placed the tip of his cock at Gerard’s entrance before slowly pushing in. After bottoming, he stilled and had to take a moment to make sure he didn’t cum before they even started having fun. Groaning, all he could focus on the hot and tight insides of Gerard squeezing around him. Gerard moaned, finally enjoying the feeling of being full.

Sergio slowly started to rock his hips, before starting to increase his speed. He gripped onto Gerard’s thighs. Listening to the cries that escaped Gerard’s lips. 

Soon enough, Sergio was slamming his cock into Gerard. The sounds of skin slapping together repeatedly echoed throughout the room. 

Sergio watched Gerard, watching as his face twist to pleasure and bliss. He listened to the loud moans and whines escaping the others plump lips. He watched Gerard’s back arch highly, watched as Gerard’s hands grip and tighten around the sheets as he got closer to his release. 

He could feel Gerard tighten around his dick, drawing him closer to cumming. Sergio reached between them and started pumping Gerard’s dick, bringing them both closer to release.

Gerard’s back arched and his toes curled as he started cumming. His vision blanked out for a second before returning to normal. His body went pliant as Sergio finished slamming into him as he started cumming. 

Sergio pulled out and laid next to Gerard for a while breathing before getting up and peeling to condom off the him and trashing it. Gerard listened to the footsteps disappearing to the bathroom. 

Gerard watched eyes half lidded as Sergio came back with a towel and a glass of water. Did Sergio go to the kitchen too? Gerard wondered. Sergio wiped off the cum splattered to both of their stomachs and set the towel aside. He pulled Gerard up into a sitting position and made him drink some water, taking a gulp for himself after Gerard was done.

Sergio climbed into bed behind him, pulling up the covers and wrapping his arms around Gerard protectively. 

“God, I love you so much..” muttered Sergio into the darkness of the room. 

“Me too,” Gerard responded before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
